In The Hands of Fate
by Callalily1013
Summary: She was always attracted to the Uchiha. For as long as she could remember. Though, he was madly in love with the girl of his dreams, his girlfriend since he was 15. Years have passed since then, she's different now, she's give up on him. They haven't seen each other in years and now she's got to face him all of again. But this time, to watch him wed the woman she never could be.


First off, I'd like to say I don't take any credit for the characters expect the ones I created. Naruto and all its characters belongs solely to Masashi Kishimoto.

"You can't be serious right now Ria." Mizu Uchiha stated as she walked around her friend's bedroom glancing over the books that were laid around practically everywhere.

The black haired girl turned away from her computer screen, "Mizu you need to start seriously thinking about college. We're practically graduating." the girl stated as she turned back to her computer screen and continued to type her work out.

The raven haired girl giggled at her friend and threw herself on the bed as she swore when her head hit the books spread across the blanket like booms, "You need to relax. Graduate? You do know that we are only near the end of our freshman year in high school Ri." she pointed out as her friend stopped typing again and looked at the pretty girl laying staring up at the ceiling.

"It will end sooner than you think." Ria replied as she turned her body away from her computer and was now facing Mizu, "Besides, aren't your parents harping on you about this also?" she asked as Mizu groaned into a pillow as she picked it up and sent it flying to the wall displaying her frustration.

"Of course they are!" Mizu yelled in reply, "They're all, you need to be more like Onii-chan, set goals for yourself and you have to apply yourself to more things like Nii-chan." she stated in her complaining tone as Ria sat there watching her friend beat the life out of several of her pillows.

Mizu Uchiha called her older brother Itachi, Onii-chan quite often, she didn't think that her friend had that close of a relationship with her eldest brother but was quite surprised when she witnessed how loving their relationship was. Itachi wasn't at all like the rumors she had heard and she had heard them all, Itachi was the most ruthless person you could ever meet. He was someone that when crossed you wouldn't be found and if you were you wouldn't speak about where you had been or what had happened to you. When she had first met Itachi she was intimated for a second then she quickly fell for his handsome features, just as most girls did. Then before she knew it Itachi had in some way adopted her as his sister and treated her just as he treated Mizu, teasing and jokes included.

Ria couldn't stop as her mind floated to the other brother, Sasuke, whom Mizu regarded as her Nii-chan much to his distaste. Ria didn't enjoy Sasuke's company when they had first met considering that they both took wrong steps into the other's life. Sasuke had been friends with Ria's older brother Kel, they spent a lot of their time together which meant that she wasn't allowed to be around her brother when Sasuke was there. He told Kel that it would be a bother if a girl three years younger then him began crushing on him. It was since that day she hated being around Sasuke or having anything to do with him in general.

But that was years ago, she was different now. She had experienced high school drama and what it was like being an actual girl who had to interact with boys. She considered them annoying most of the time and that included Sasuke for a bit. Though, before she knew it Sasuke was different, he wasn't as annoying as all the other guys. That was except when they argued and boy, did they argue. Sometimes, that was all they did, when one walked into the room the other had to make a snide comment or insult the other and then World War III broke out. Everyone just let them tire themselves out or run out of insults since they would eventually quit if they ran out of ammunition.

Though, the reason she seriously began having feelings for Sasuke was because he had grown onto her. She began to notice he wasn't as stupid as she thought he was, in fact he was far from it, he was a genius, in mathematics that was. He still struggled in his writing classes and had to rely on the help of her brother or Neji Hyuga. But he spoke intelligently most of the time, everyone teased him saying that he was just trying to sound smart but the truth was that he was smart and it was all him. She also warmed up to his insults finding them an endearment between the two of them as silly as it sounded. So for a while now, Ria Shisen had the largest crush on Sasuke Uchiha. Though, she wouldn't admit it out loud.

But she knew there was a zero percent chance that Sasuke would even feel the slightest bit for her as she did for him. No, Sasuke was in love with one person, the one person he always loved, the only one he would ever love. Aya Fujita. The sweetest soul on the earth someone anyone could enjoy being around, she had the prettiest little face with the most beautiful brown locks that flowed down her back. She was smart, pretty, sophisticated, and most importantly she understood Sasuke, she always had. They just clicked, fit each other and she wasn't dumb enough to think that she had a chance with Sasuke because Aya was the girl Sasuke was going to marry, he decided that when he was fifteen years old.

"Ria!" She heard her name being called as she snapped out of her trance to see Mizu packing up her bag, "My ride's here, doof." she stated as Ria smiled, "Oh! Sorry, I was busy..." she stated but was cut off by Mizu, "Yeah, yeah I know you were busy thinking like you always do."Mizu teased as she grabbed her phone and stuck it into her bag. "My brother's graduation party is next weekend Mom said to make sure you come." she reminded her as Ria nodded and saluted just to annoy Mizu which worked.

They walked down the stairs together and reached the front door exiting the house then Mizu walked toward the car. Ria waved at the drive, "Bye Itachi!" she said sweetly as the passenger window lowered down and she was met with the dark eyes of Sasuke. Not the person she was expecting obviously. She was met with Sasuke condescending smirk which pushed all her buttons the wrong way, she knew what was going through the moron's mind, the same thing that he always assumed, that she had the largest grade school crush on his brother. She tried to keep herself composed as she turned away from the car hearing Mizu's voice call out her goodbyes and entered her house with the faint laugh of that damn Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
